Pleasure
by Love my Loony
Summary: This is just a oneshot on whom Harry should laid in his eighth year and how. Graphic sex scenes, dom! Harry, cheating on boyfriends and Harry with various teachers.


**Will never own Harry** **Potter. Wish I did though.**

Harry kissed her, and his tongue explored her mouth, touching ever nerve in her mouth, battling for dominance with her tongue. From her mouth he moved on to her jaw and down to her neck. He bit down hard enough to draw blood and sucked at the wound. She moaned in pleasure and unconsciously bared her neck. He moved down her body, trailing butterfly kisses and sucked at patches of her skin, making her wet her robes as he reached her collar bone. She was wearing her quidditch robes with nothing underneath as she usually did while out flying. Harry carefully hooked one finger around the edge of the robe, but did not pull it off completely, he didn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how much he lusted for her. He dragged one corner of her robe down, inch by inch, until it _just_ hid one nipple. Slowly, laboriously, he licked as much of her breast as was visible. And then she came. "Harryyyyyy!" she screamed, forgetting the fact that the were at the back of the History of Magic classroom, and Binns just had to pay attention for once or one of her classmates just had to turn around or their silencing charms just had to fail. And finally he pulled off her robes completely, showing her body to anybody who just turned around. Her breasts were far larger than they had any right to be. She had seen those clothes Muggles wore on their breasts, and she guessed she would be about a D cup. Her nipples were rosy red and erect. His mouth descended on her breasts and sucked, milk running out of the sides of her mouth. She felt a new presence near her feet and looked down to see Alicia giving Harry a blowjob and harry ramming into her mouth. Angelica crawled over and started to lick out his ass. She watched in half lust, half amazement as Hermione _Hermione_! crawled over and started to lick out her pussy. Suddenly Harry lifted her bodily and rammed her, making her mewl and scream at the same time. The other girls were watching, fascinated and drooling, finger-fucking their pussies as Harry seeded her.

Ginny murmured softly. "After the last day of school, I am spending the whole day with you."

o0o0o0o

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey expertly sewed up his wound, wincing a little when she pulled the thread harder than was strictly necessary. "And that, Harry." she said severely, "Is to try and dissuade you from coming here every other day." Harry pouted and he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. She glared for a while, but relented in a few seconds. "I do enjoy your company." she admitted, a hint of a blush appearing in her cheeks. She shook her head as she bent over Harry's prone form. "Nevertheless, Harry." she said. "I have gotten to know you far better than I would have wished to."

Harry just cocked his head. "On the other hand, Poppy." he said softly. "There are ways we could get to know each other better." Madam Pomfrey turned to face him, her face inches from his. "Harry, are you suggesting..." she trailed off. Her voice had conveyed no shock or anger, merely curiosity and a hint of ... _desire_? Harry took that as an affirmative and grabbing the back of her head, kissed her soundly on the lips. She responded immediately, though a bit hesitantly at first, falling into bed next to him. Harry opened his mouth and licked her lower lip for permission. She moaned in his mouth and let his tongue wander in. Several minutes later, they broke apart, staring at each other breathlessly. "Harry..." she said shyly, her face a pretty shade of pink. "This is my first time." His hands wandered beneath her blouse and gently rubbed her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. "Don't worry." he said huskily. "I'll be gentle."

She gasped in anticipation and surrendered herself to him.

Two hours later, with cum flowing out of her pussy and a smile on her cum-splattered face, she promised to meet him after the school year ended.

The next students who came in were the still-naked, horny and cum-splattered Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, Katie Bell, Parvati and Padma. On seeing Madam Pomfrey naked and fucked on the floor, they immediately reached for each other's pussies and breasts as they recreated the scene in their minds.

o0o0o0o

Harry knocked slightly apprehensively on the door, though as far as he could tell, he had done nothing wrong. "Come in, Harry." the Headmistress called out. Harry mentally have a sigh of relief. The fact that she was still calling him Harry was a good sign. He turned the knob and entered the room. The Headmistress sat behind the desk. "Professor." he said respectfully, inclining his head. She gave a short laugh. "We have been through too much together, Harry, to not be on first name basis. Please, Minerva." Harry laughed as well. "Minerva." She stood up gracefully, the very picture of untiring, undiminishing elegance. "Come with me, Harry."

Harry followed her into a nearly invisible door and for the first time, entered the Head's quarters. The moment they were in private, Minerva let out a long sigh and dispelled her glamours. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is this your true form, Minerva?" he asked, knowing of the actual form of Animagi was a combination of their animal and human forms. Minerva looked impressed and nodded. "Indeed."

She slumped down heavily on a slightly larger than normal love-seat, and slid slightly down, her dress getting pushed up to reveal some of her stomach and the bottom of her breasts. When she had dispelled her glamours, she had also revealed her true age to Harry which looked to be about thirty-five. Dark brown cat ears poked out of her red hair, while a light coating of fur ranging from hazel to golden covered the rest of her body. A tail also manifested from her ass... and a fine ass it was. Harry noted that her legs were spread open almost like an invitation.

Minerva ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again. "I'm exhausted, Harry." she admitted. "I have no idea how Albus dealt with all this, in addition to his other jobs. I need some relaxation." She patted the seat next to her. "Come and sit down, Harry." Harry came and sat down, all too aware of the lack of distance between them. Minerva swiftly remedied them by laying her head down in his lap and closing her eyes wearily. Harry instinctively began to stroke her hair. She let out a long, slow sigh of contentment and leaned into his touch. "You're the only one I can admit this to." she began. "The other teachers are too much on the edge and the students are just frightened kids."

"Minerva." Harry said suddenly. "You got me out of trouble a lot. Its my turn to repay the favour." Minerva got up, spooning Harry as she start into his emerald eyes. "Could you really help me?" she asked softly, he breath warm. "Could you really help me...relax?"She unconsciously moved closer to Harry.

Neither of them was sure when they started kissing, but they were sure that the lust in it was unmistakable. Minerva wrapped her arms and legs around Harry, trusting him not to let her fall. His hands gripped her arse firmly, and hone he gave it a squeeze, she groaned into his open mouth, their tongues entwined.

Harry suddenly slid down onto the floor and let her lie on his chest. Minerva moaned at the loss of contact, but gasped when he started rubbing her clit, removing her robes but leaving on her sexy black thong. She arched her back and grasped his giant, swollen member in her hands rutting on his chest and stroking his cock furiously. Harry slipped one finger inside and she increased her rate of rutting into his face and jerking him off furiously. Then suddenly, without warning, he slipped four of his fingers inside, and at that she threw her head back and screamed. "Haaaaarrryyyyy!", in what felt like the biggest orgasm of her life, her entire body racked with the pleasure. He simultaneously came on her face an drones splattering her with gallons of thick, white semen. Then Harry's tongue found her pussy, burying his nose into the fur, and she fell to worshipping his cock with her mouth.

Half an hour and several orgasms later, she removed what was left of her clothes: her top, revealing a bra that was literally a _string_ with nipple clamps, and her thong that waste string tied around her waist and another hanging loosely from it. Harry slid out of his own robes and lifted her up by the arse, sticking his finger into her hole at the same time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clamped her pussy around his arousal until the head bumped against the end of her womb. She wrapped her hands around the space that was _still_ outside and was shocked to find on addition to two hands, there was still and nick left. Then Harry began to thrust and she gave in to pure pleasure, her hands jerking his member up and down in sync with his rutting. Suddenly, when she thought he could not go any faster or give any more pleasure, he lifted her up, spun her around, braced her against a wall and let his lust take over.

With his seed overflowing from her clit, he pulled his dick out and slowly parted her ass. If not for the privacy charms she had always kept, her screams of, "FUUUCCKKK YESSSS, HAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY, YESSSS!" would have been heard in the Hogshead.

It was just as well it was an after-exam break. Harry kept 'relaxing' Minerva on every edifice of the school until he finally ran dry midway into the next day, 15 hours later.

As they lay naked on the shores of the Lake, Harry's erection still deep inside her many times impregnated womb and his mouth still lazily sucking sweet, creamy milk mingled with both their cum from her breasts. She managed to pant out a question between her moans. "Is your animals form a horse?" she asked blissfully. Harry smirked. "No, but one of them is a LustDragon." he replied.  
She hissed when Harry's wandering fingers found her much expanded and used behind and stroked her tail. "School starts tomorrow and ads in two days." she whispered. "After that, I am going to find you."

 **Hope you're not too** **offended! Tonks, Fleur, Gabrielle, Cho, and perhaps others will also come!**

 **And PS, I know Tonks is dead, and that Angelina and Alicia are out of school. The LustDragon and Animagus in-between forms were my own ideas.**


End file.
